Espíritus de Fuego
by Moonlight Kristallblaue
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Fairy Tail se prepara para un número musical, y Natsu quiere mostrarle una canción a Lucy. ¿Solos? ¿Qué podría pasar? Si sólo es Natsu. . . Rated M por ligero lime.


**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail, así como los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sensei. La historia es mía.

* * *

_ONE-SHOT/_

_**Espíritus de Fuego**_

* * *

**Lucy POV**

–¡Natsu! ¡con cuidado! ¡recuerda que son prestados! –le grité exasperada casi al punto de que me diera un infarto. Observé minuciosamente que ni las guitarras, el micrófono o la batería sufrieran daño alguno. Así es, el gremio mas intrépido de todo el reino iba a presentar un número musical.

–"Además servirá para recabar fondos..." –podía escuchar aun la voz del maestro y ver su aniñada sonrisa.

-Sí, sí claro y ¿quién termino en medio de todo esto? –mascullé un poco molesta aunque no podía evitar mi emoción. El primer grupo había quedado así: Erza seria la bajista, Natsu en la batería, Gray el guitarrista y yo, prácticamente, la obligada vocalista, además de Happy en el teclado y Wendy con Charle en las luces del escenario. La segunda presentación correría a cargo de Mira, Gajeel y Levy, entre otros miembros del gremio.

–¡Hey Lucy! ¿crees que podamos ensayar un poco? –preguntó Natsu. Asentí mientras buscaba con la mirada a Gray, Happy y Erza. –No pierdas tu tiempo... –me indicó con la mirada a la Titania que se encontraba en pésimo estado debido al temor al escenario. Y Gray huía de Juvia mientras Charle hablaba con Happy.

–Son unos tontos. -Suspire mirándolos con ternura. Me había resignado a que pocas personas de este gremio madurarían pronto, incluyendo al chico de cabellos rosados que se encontraba frente a mí.

–¿Lista? –la profunda voz del mago de fuego me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

–¡Lista! –Comenzó con el ritmo de la canción que había compuesto especialmente para este día. La había titulado "This place " y realmente a todos les gusto. Era mi agradecimiento al gremio por todo... –"LET'S MAKE A WISH!" –canté con fuerza mientras saltaba y Natsu tocaba con intensidad los platillos. Continué cantando aunque no pude desviar la mirada de él, mucho menos cuando llego la parte de su solo, podía mirarlo descaradamente. Sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas, ¿por qué? Tragué saliva intentando comprender qué clase de alucinación estaba teniendo.

–¿Lucy? –preguntó preocupado de pronto posando su mano sobre la desnuda piel de mi hombro.

–T -t - todo bien. -Me aleje dudando. –¿Creo que fue un buen ensayo no?

–¿De verdad? Bueno... con esa voz dudo que sonemos mal. –Me animó extrañamente. –Hey... quería mostrarte algo que compuse yo... tu canción es realmente buena y... ¿podrías tan solo decirme si apesta o no? –Enarqué una ceja sintiéndome en una dimensión ajena. ¿Natsu haciendo música? Bueno. . . y ¿por qué no?

–Claro. –Respondí halagada. Justo en ese momento inició una de las típicas peleas del gremio entre un par de nakamas.

–Pero no aquí. –Comenzó a caminar con fastidio. –¿Mi casa? –Planteé la invitación con cuidado en mi mente. ¿Solos? Pero bueno era Natsu... ¿que podría pasar?

(~)

–Adelante. –Me invitó a su hogar. Que a decir verdad se veía bastante agradable... –Esperabas un completo desastre ¿verdad? –Afirmó con una sonrisa de lado. Gesto que casi nunca mostraba tan mesuradamente.

–¡NO! bueno...quizás. –Solté una risa y continué curiosa. –¿La canción?

–Oh si claro... por aquí. –.Sentí como mi sangre hervía de nervios al entrar a su habitación, una reluciente batería roja brillaba junto a la ventana. –Regalo de Gildarts ¿puedes creerlo? –me miró emocionado. Decidí escuchar atentamente desde el borde de la cama. –La titulé "Blaze Up". –Sonreí ligeramente ante el título, bastante propio para el dragon slayer. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y comenzó con un enérgico tono de voz. La profundidad de su varonil tono aumento conforme cantaba. Inevitablemente mordí mi labio inferior... ¡y justo en ese momento abrió los ojos! La intensidad de sus pupilas me congeló en ese instante... continuó tocando, pero esta vez mirándome con fijeza. Sentía los latidos del corazón cada vez más fuertes y aplastantes. No, este no era el cálido sentimiento que me causaba Natsu normalmente. Era una necesidad, un deseo helado y corrosivo de tocar aquel musculoso pecho y bien formado torso.

Sus dedos volaban mágicamente entre ambas baquetas, la respiración se volvió agitada para los dos. Me acerqué casi llamada por aquel hechizo, estiré mis dedos con suavidad para tocar una de sus mejillas. Y sin verme, suspiró de nuevo ante el contacto. La canción estaba a punto de terminar. Con el último acorde la melodía se desvaneció del ambiente, inesperadamente sus manos se encendieron.

–¿Natsu? –señalé dudosa de si eso era normal en él. Creí que siempre lo controlaba.

–¿Uhm? –siguió la trayectoria de mi dedo hacia él. –Demonios. . . –maldijo entre dientes.

–¿Qué sucede, estás bien? –olvidé todo lo acontecido y posé mis manos sobre sus hombros.

–Lucy. . . no. –Habló por lo bajo.

–No. . . ¿qué? –Extrañamente esas palabras crearon una ligera punzada en mi corazón.

–No. . . esto. –Sus labios se acercaron titubeantes a los míos, como esperando el rechazo próximo. Sin embargo, me quedé estática y sin poder respirar, se acercó un poco más logrando que apenas se rozaran. . . esta vez la que dio el último paso fui yo. Los suaves labios del dragon slayer se amoldaron perfectamente a los míos. Si hace unos momentos había deseado acercarme sólo un poco más, ahora no me era suficiente. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos mientras el dejaba caer las baquetas con un ruido sordo y colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

–Natsu. . . –susurré apenas a escasos centímetros. Con la respiración entrecortada y un pecho que subía y bajaba.

–Dilo. . . de nuevo. . . así. –Suplicó, no sólo con su voz, sino con aquellas manos que dejaban ligeras caricias sobre mi piel.

–Natsu. . . –repetí de nuevo sin saber qué pasaba realmente. Necesitaba probarlo de nuevo, me paré de puntillas sólo un poco y lo besé de nuevo. Era como si lava congelada me quemara por dentro. Entreabrí los labios un poco accediendo a su cálida lengua que ahora danzaba con la mía. Sin despegarnos un segundo caminé torpemente guiada por él. –Yo. . .-comencé a dudar si realmente era lo correcto pero él me calló con una demandante caricia sobre mi cuello.

–Siempre me has gustado, Lucy. –Musitó con una ronca y aterciopelada voz cerca de mi oído. Si había un punto de retorno lo había dejado muy atrás. La suavidad de la cama me envolvió mientras me aferraba a sus fuertes brazos. Deslicé con ternura y deseo una caricia tan ligera como una pluma sobre el sello del gremio, la pequeña hada danzante de color fuego tatuada en su brazo. Él a su vez, besó mi marca justo en el dorso de la mano. –Que hayas llegado a Fairy Tail ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. –Mis mejillas se colorearon de carmín mientras sus labios descubrían la pálida piel de mi cuello.

–Pero yo creí que. . . –musité aún en shock al sentir sus manos removerse bajo mi ropa. –Que. . .

–¿Qué era un infantil, inmaduro, niño? –Una sonrisa torcida se extendió sobre sus labios. –Tal vez lo era porque no tenía una razón para comportarme distinto. . . hasta ahora. –El fuego en sus ojos se encendió dando paso a un par de deseosas llamas. Aquella mirada me hizo removerme bajo su cuerpo, un tanto nerviosa tomé sus mejillas y lo acerqué a mí dándole un lento y pausado beso.

Sus dedos se movían un poco torpes tratando de encontrar broches, botones y listones que le impedían recorrer mi cuerpo por completo. –¡Esto es desesperante! –gritó frustrado y yo sólo pude reír alegremente, sonido que paró en seco cuando un luminoso destello rojizo nos iluminó por un instante.

–¡NATSU! –grité roja como un tomate cubriéndome con las manos. Sí, aquella luz había sido su culpa, y ahora mí ropa y sus prendas se encontraban hechas cenizas sobre el piso, excepto por su amada bufanda, claro.

–¿De qué se reía la pequeña Lucy? –Su seductor aspecto volvió. –Sólo creía que esas cosas eran bastante molestas. Lu-cy. –Separó mi nombre mientras trazaba lienzos imaginarios sobre la cremosa piel de mi cintura. Un escalofrío me recorrió de la punta del cabello a la punta de los pies. El tacto y la sensación que dejaba era como si sus dedos estuvieran hechos de fuego. . . literalmente. Con un dejo de curiosidad tomó ambos pechos haciéndome lanzar un débil gemido. La pequeña sensación de quemazón se intensificó llenándome de voluntad.

–Natsu Dragneel ¿no te han dicho que debes ser amable con las chicas? –Susurré lujuriosamente ante el aprendiz de dragón totalmente impresionado. –Deberías tratar. . .-aconsejé sin mucho énfasis al morder con suavidad la cálida piel de sus hombros.

–Será una tarde interesante, ¿cierto? –Respondió encerrándome entre sus fuertes brazos. . .

(~)

Pequeñas gotas perlaban mi frente, y aún no podía recuperar ni un ritmo normal de mi corazón o una respiración decente. –Vaya, Lucy. . . espero nadie haya escuchado eso. –Soltó una carcajada dejando una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

–¡Eres un tonto! Tú. . . tú sólo escuchas más fuerte por tu oído super-desarrollado.

–¿Y en qué más estoy super-desarrollado, Lu? –Su insinuadora sonrisa me hizo carcajearme también.

–Eres un pervertido ¿sabías? –Giré mi cabeza lentamente, sobre mis despeinados y esparcidos cabellos rubios.

–Uhm, ¿de verdad lo crees? Yo no soy la que hace unos momentos. . . –Lamentablemente Natsu no pudo seguir hablando más, mis labios se estamparon molestos contra los suyos, claro que después el beso se volvió más dulce.

–Shh. –Posé mi dedo índice sobre él. –Si hablas, te mato. –Mi amenaza sonó tan ridículamente falsa, que él se limitó a rodearme con sus brazos y cubrirme con las sábanas mientras me hundía en su pecho.

–Hueles a hierba, a tierra mojada, a bosque, al rocío de la mañana y la ligera brisa después de la lluvia.

–¿Me estás diciendo aromatizante andante? –No lo veía pero, podía imaginarme su ceño fruncido.

–No, esos son mis aromas favoritos. –Confesé sintiendo como su expresión se relajaba. Dejé un pequeño beso sobre la cicatriz de su cuello. –Natsu. . .

–¿Uhm?

–Te amo. –Cerré los ojos oculta entre sus brazos, mientras escuchaba con claridad como el bombeo de su corazón se aceleró demasiado.

–Y yo a ti, Lu. Y yo a ti. . . –Lanzó un suspiró antes de soltarme la bomba. –Respecto a la ropa. . . ¿qué me dirías si te dijera que. . . tengo varias prendas tuyas que. . . robé? –Solté una sonora carcajada.

–Que sí, eres un pervertido. Además de todo un visionario, Sr. Dragón. Anda. . . –Deposité un tierno beso sobre sus labios, mientras revolvía aquellos rosados cabellos. –Es hora de una ducha. . . –Ante su diabólica expresión lo corte. –No tenemos tiempo. . . ¡Natsu! –Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un par de amenazas, jabón, agua y minutos después estaba lista, colocándome el moño correspondiente sobre mi cabello. –¿Listo?

–Listo. –Respondió a mi lado rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

(~)

_Esta semana en Sorcerer Magazine: El número musical del gremio más sorprendente de Magnolia fue todo un éxito, exclusivas imágenes, entrevistas ¡y todo sobre la recién anunciada relación entre Natsu, el dragon slayer de fuego, y Lucy , la maga de espíritus celestiales!_

* * *

Este es mi primer "intento de lemmon" Así que , no sean muy crueles conmigo ¿sí?

Opiniones, quejas o sugerencias ahí en la cajita de abajo :)

Moon~


End file.
